video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
55 Days at Peking
|running time = 148 minutes |catalogue number = VC3196 CC1033 |rating = |image1 = |re-release date = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club The Video Collection}} 55 Days at Peking is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987, It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 3rd April 1995. Description Cast * Charlton Heston as Maj. Matt Lewis (based upon John Twiggs Myers) * Ava Gardner as Baroness Natasha Ivanoff * David Niven as Sir Arthur Robertson (based upon Sir Claude MacDonald) * Flora Robson as Empress Dowager Tzu Hsi * John Ireland as Sgt. Harry * Leo Genn as Gen. Jung-Lu * Harry Andrews as Father de Bearn * Robert Helpmann as Prince Tuan * Juzo Itami as Col. Shiba * Kurt Kasznar as Baron Sergei Ivanoff * Philippe Leroy as Julliard * Paul Lukas as Dr. Steinfeldt * Lynne Sue Moon as Teresa * Elizabeth Sellars as Lady Sarah Robertson * Massimo Serato as Menotti Garibaldi * Jacques Sernas as Maj. Bobrinski * Jerome Thor as Capt. Andy Marshall * Geoffrey Bayldon as Smythe * Joseph Furst as Capt. Hanselman * Walter Gotell as Capt. Hoffman * Alfred Lynch as Gerald (uncredited) * Alfredo Mayo as Spanish Minister * Martin Miller as Hugo Bergmann * José Nieto as Italian Minister * Eric Pohlmann as Baron von Meck * Aram Stephan as Gaumaire * Robert Urquhart as Capt. Hanley * R.S.M. Ronald Brittain as Sgt. Britten (uncredited) * Fernando Sancho as Belgian Minister (uncredited) * Michael Chow as Chiang (uncredited) * Nicholas Ray as U.S. Minister (based upon Edwin H. Conger) (uncredited) * Yuen Siu Tien (uncredited) * Burt Kwouk as Old Man (voice) Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of 55 Days at Peking (1963) Closing (with no trailer) * End of 55 Days at Peking (1963) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of 55 Days at Peking (1963) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of 55 Days at Peking (1963) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of 55 Days at Peking (1963) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of 55 Days at Peking (1963) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of 55 Days at Peking (1963) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of 55 Days at Peking (1963) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery 55-DAYS-AT-PEKING-Charlton-Heston-AVA-GARDNER-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover 55-DAYS-AT-PEKING-Charlton-Heston-AVA-GARDNER-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette 55 Days at Peking (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:55 Days at Peking Category:Movies Category:Movie Epics Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC U Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Western Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions